Confusion of An Alchemist
by Unicorns.and.Moonbeams
Summary: She's on a date with Colonel bastard!" He muttered as the white hot anger swept over him, and he was the one who set it up! --"T" for Edward's poor choice of words.--


Well, ladies and gents, this it my first story on FanFiction and I hope you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, without further ado, I give you :

* * *

Confusion of An Alchemist.

Chapter One: Duty Calls

_Central, Military Headquarters, Wednesday, 4:50AM._

" Good morning Full Metal, I see you've slept well." A pair of unfocused auburn eyes tried their best to shoot the dark haired man a death glare but failed due to lack of sleep. If Roy Mustang was trying to be funny, he was doing a bad job seeing as it only agitated the alchemist more. Well, not that the blonde teen was _never_ agitated. It's just that this morning had started off rather differently. The phone that had been ringing off the hook must have helped in its strangeness, and after the fifth caller had hung up and called again, he had given in and rolled off the side of his bed. With the sheets still firmly wrapped around him, he preceded to crawled across the wooden floor.

" Edward Elric speaking, what do you want." He mumbled.

" Oh, 'morning Full Metal!" Edward cringed, he knew that voice all too well.

" What do you want, Colonel? It's 4:30 in the morning!"

" I need to speak with you, it's rather urgent." Edward glared daggers at the phone in his hand. He was about to say some cocky remark but was cut off by the loud and angry voice on the other end. " Now!"

" Fine, fine." he mumbled and slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

So now, here he was, standing in Colonel Roy Mustangs's office clad in only a pair of boxer shorts, a black wife-beater and the warm white sheet that he had wrapped tightly around him while walking through the halls. He didn't really care how disrespectful he looked. Besides, it was only Colonel Bastard.

" What do you want?" Edward asked as he rubbed his tired eye, his other hand clenched onto the bundle of sheet. Alphonse looked at him and then turned his attention back to the Colonel, his helmet _squeek_ing against the metal of his shoulder. Roy turned around in his chair and leaned his elbows on his large oak desk and folded his hands under his chin.

" I have a new assignment for you." He said with a smirk, Edward just glared at him. Roy was always giving useless assignments to the brothers. One time he had even ordered them to do his grocery shopping. The Full Metal Alchemist doing shopping? People would think the world had come to its end.

" And what might that be?" Edward asked as he crossed his arms under the white sheet. He would have to change after he got the assignment outline.

" Get me a date for Friday night. " Edward stared at him, a blank expression on his face. _He's kidding me._

" Are you serious?" Alphonse's echoed voice filled the room.

" I assure you boys, I am." Roy said as he stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He sat on the edge and crossed his arms over his chest.

" No way in Hell am I finding you a date. Why don't you give us some serious business to attend for once!" Edward cried as his arms flung into the air, the sheet pooled around his bare feet. He bent over to retrieve the sheet that had kept him warm

" Where would we even find one? " Alphonse pipped up.

" Oh, that part's already covered, Alphonse." The Colonel smirked once more before locking eyes with Edward. Edward had a bad feeling about this, something about that evil twinkle in the Colonel's onyx eyes told him he should be on guard.

" Who?" Alphonse asked, his voice full of question.

" Yes, who's the whore this t-"

" Winry Rockbell." Edward stopped to stare at his superior._ WINRY?!_ _He can't be serious!_The sheet yet again fell from the blondes shoulders, a look of pure angry and terror painted across his face. A few minutes passed as Edward tried to piece together the many reasons of why Roy wanted Winry. Visions of Roy's own sick games played through his mind. He would never do that, would he? Edwards golden eyes became dangerous as he stared down the older man.

" Why the hell would you want to go out with Winry?!" He all but yelled into the small office. Roy arched an eyebrow. Surely he had hit a soft spot in the young Alchemist. It was obvious that he had feelings for his blonde mechanic. He wondered how long it would take for him to realize this. Instead of waiting around for the young man to confess, why not make a game out of it?

" Oh, why the hell not?" He mocked, smiling a little and rubbing his chin. " Haven't you noticed how utterly delicious her b-"

" Shut up!!" Edward yelled, " D on't talk about her like that!" He covered his hears in a child like manner as a brilliant shade of pink took over his handsome features.

" So, Full Metal?" Roy said as he pushed himself off the side of the desk. " What will it be?" Edward stared at him. He really was serious! He actually wanted him to ask Winry to go on a date with him?

" Fine." He mumbled as he bent over again to put up his forgotten sheet. Alphonse turned to look at him.

" Brother?" He said, his voice high with confusion. " Are your sure?" Edward left the room in a huff, Alphonse close behind.

" Why would I care who Winry goes out with?" Edward said as he stomped his way down the hall and into his room. Alphonse closed the door behind him. Edward looked at him, his eyes much softer than they had been a few minutes ago. " I'm not jealous." He said as he walked into the bathroom. If metal suits could smile, Alphonse's face would be lit up

_Central_, _Downtown, Wednesday, 8:30AM_

So, after a long nap for Edward and a lot of thinking for Alphonse, they had made their way down into the heart of Central for Black Hyatae. Riza had asked them to go into town to fetch a small bag of dog food. Riza wasn't the one to argue with, seeing as she was a guns master. So the brothers happily agreed to go, in exchange that she didn't shoot them. As Alphonse played with a kitten he had found outside, Edward ran into the local pet store and bought a bag of food for Riza. Edward came out, the bag weighing him down and looked around for Alphonse. He spotted him still playing with the small cat and called him over.

" Hey, Al!" He yelled and Alphonse looked up at him.

" Oh, Ed." He greeted as he ran over and took the bag from him, " Even though you've gotten taller, you shouldn't put too much stress on your body, brother." He told him. Edward looked down at himself. He had gotten taller. Instead of being a measly 5"3 he was now 5"12. He had grown a whole nine inches since he had last seen Winry. No doubt now he would be looming over her small form. More thoughts of what she looked like floated through his mind. She was probably a tad muscular now, due to all that hard work she did with automail. Probably a little taller than she had been. More than likely much prettier than last time too. Edward snapped out of his day dream as the truth dawned over him and a brilliant blush played across his tanned completion. He didn't like Winry Rockbel, oh no, no, no, no, no. This feeling was much more complex than a mere crush you got when you were ten. This was love.

" Oh shit." He muttered.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I was thinking about making it a long one shot but have decided against it. I think that a longer one with chapters would get more feed back. I know I'm being a hypocrite by having short chapters while says that I like linger chapters in a story, and for that I apologize.

-Kiwi


End file.
